


Frank didn't hate life. Not really.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Cutting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Third Person, Painful Sex, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Short, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: It wasn't that Frank was unhappy. He was bored.Please read tags! Thank you.





	Frank didn't hate life. Not really.

It wasn't that Frank was  _unhappy_. He was  _bored._ Bored of routeen and his shitty life. Drugs helped, alcohol helped, but beating people up was the fuel he needed to stay the fuck alive. It started off when he was 16 and got in his first fist fight at a club, a guy was attacking this girl, shouting and touching her to much for Franks liking. He lost his cool and ended up in a cops car, but Franks blood felt electric. It happened again a month later, only this time he pulled his hood up and attacked the first guy he seen. It happened to be an older student, but the moment Frank seen blood he let himself be beat into a pulp, feeling alive and free. It kept happening and he started working out, building muscle and learning to defend himself. 

By 17, people is school cleared a path everytime he walked past. That was until Gerard Way moved here. The dude was a dork, openly gay and looked like a fucking fairy. Frank had his eyes on him for month before he found Gerard alone in the bathrooms, he didn't see Frank walk in, nor did he see the hand coming up to clamp around his throat. Frank let the adrenaline hit as Gerard struggled against him before he was shoved off, letting Gerard turn to face him.

Frank felt high, the fear in Gerards eyes electrafying as he threw himself at him, knocking them both to the floor. Gerard yelped and tried to fight back, but he had already lost. The moment Frank seen blood that was it, he calmed down and rolled out the crying boy, panting as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Frank stared at him, the blood dripping from his nose before he shifted his hand to his boner, digging his palm in as he rocked against it.

"Nothings wrong with me."

"You fucking sure about that?"Gerard snapped. He didn't move though, not even when Frank unbuckled his jeans and slipped a hand inside. He kept his eyes on Gerards face, the blood and the bruise appearing on his eye.

"You get off on beating people up?"

"Yeah."Frank pulled himself free, seeing Gerards eyes draw to his length, watching his thumb swipe over the precum. He didn't expect Gerard to drop to his knees and knocked Franks open, looking up at Frank as his tongue darted up over the head. Frank knew Gerard was a keeper then, watching him stare up at Frank, bleeding and tear stained as he sucked him off in the school bathroom. He tightened a fist in Gerards hair when he came, choking out a broken moan as blood dripped onto his stomach. He let Gerard climb onto his chest and fuck his throat right after, nose still dripping as Frank sucked him down. When Gerard filled his throat, he was gone within a minute, leaving Frank to dream about the blood stained boy. 

A month later and he found Gerard alone again, this time Gerard noticed him and closed his eyes, waiting for the punch. A punch didnt happen this time, Frank backed him into the wall and bit his neck until the blood filled his mouth, he didn't move as he sucked Gerards neck clean besides grinding against Gerards thigh. He bit deeper until blood poured, and Frank lapped up the sticky liquid as he came in his jeans. When he calmed down enough to pull away, he licked his hand, leaving blood streaking it before shoving it into Gerards pants. He jacked him quick and tight as his eyes stayed fixed the the blood pooling in his teethmarks. Gerard moaned his name when he came, and Frank fell in love. 

It kept happening, more blood, more blowjobs and no kissing. Frank loved it. Loved taking control of Gerard until he was a crying mess against the wall. 

By the time Frank was 18, he actually sat at Gerards table and hung out with him, listening to Gerards dorky jokes and the loud foghorn laugh. He still found them in the bathroom atleast once a week. Frank could faintly see the scar on his neck, matching up to Franks teeth. Frank was in awe. 

When Frank turned 19, Gerard was in his bed, tied to the head board and bleeding from his neck. He looked scared as Frank dragged the knife over his chest, down to his cock. He ran the blade up Gerards cock, being careful not to cut as Gerard whimpered and begged, begging for what Frank didn't know. Frank rid him that night, with little to no lube as the pain made Frank feel alive. When he woke up, Gerard was spooning him, snoring into the back of Franks neck. 

Frank kissed him for the first time the next morning. Gerard admitted he loved him. Frank whispered it back, feeling alive as his blood fizzed. Frank asked him to be his boyfriend that day. Gerard said yes. 

The sex seemed to get hotter and dirtier, Gerard always pushing the limit until he was a shaking mess, begging Frank to hurt him. Frank had no problem in complying, tracing patterns on Gerards skin with his knife, watching him sob and beg Frank to stop. He didn't really want Frank to stop, thats what safe words were for.

It just got better by Franks 21st, they had moved in together, and he had come home from work to Gerard attacking him. Frank won, Frank always won. 

Frank wasn't  _bored_ anymore. He didn't start fights or hurt himself on purpose, he came home to his boyfriend and curl up on the sofa, listening to Gerards day and sharing kisses. Frank still loved the adrealine, still wanted it, but Frank didn't need it anymore. He had Gerard, which felt allot better than seeing blood.

 


End file.
